


Safety Net

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Category: IM5 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death of an OC, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funerals, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Terminal Illnesses, Violence, celebrity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: When Will never returns from going to a movie with his sister, and it snows in LA for the first time in years, his bandmates panic. Little do they know, things are actually worse than they assume. And though they are about to bond much more, the boys are also in for a whole lot of misery





	Safety Net

November 29th

LA General Hospital, Los Angeles, CA

Room 117

 

The clock on the left wall of the room reads 4:07 a.m. The paint in this room is a calm shade of powder blue, doing its best to offset the grating bleach white of the tiled floor. The lights overhead are shielded by a semi-opaque glass, leaving the room subtly dim, compared to the brightness of the hallway out the door to the right.

The lights buzz slightly, like the ones in a classroom would. The air reeks of Purell, bleach, and sweat. Through the single, uncurtained window down and to the right side of the clock, a rare LA snowstorm comes into view, wooly flakes tumbling from above to coat the LA streets. And in the center of this peaceful-though-it-really-shouldn't-be-atmosphere, Lindsay Cooper-Behlendorf, my older half sister, lies unconscious.

A soft, crinkling sound escapes the sheets as I smooth a hand over them, watching her chest rise and fall in an unsteady, pained rhythm. The doctor warned us this might happen when she first got diagnosed; that with illnesses like what Lindsay has, taking a sudden turn for the worse is often whats more expected than suddenly getting better.

All color, except for the bruise-like dark circles beneath her eyes, has left her normally bronze skin, leaving her washed out. And she looks so different from the girl who only a week ago was laughing and stumbling her way through a set of the band's choreo, messing the rest of us up but also helping us at the same time.

And now, she looks like this.

"i'm so sorry, Linds..." I say after a moment. "I knew you sounded odd on the phone earlier. I knew I should have questioned it, but you said-"

My voice cracks and I fall silent even though its just the two of us in the room. She said she was fine, and I believed her and now I can't help but blame myself for the state she's in now.

What's even worse is I know she only said she was fine because this would have been the third time we put off movie night and she didn't want to disappoint me.

"I would have preferred missing it a hundred times over if it meant not seeing you like this," I tell the unconscious, dark haired woman laying in the bed in front of me.

She doesn't respond, and I'm left with the rhythmic ping of her heart monitor and my own nagging thoughts. sighing shakily, I begin singing the song she asked me to earlier, when the doctors gave her something to sedate her. Its her favorite song.

Doo doo do do do do doo, o-oh/ Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone/ Cause right now it says that we, can't come to the phone/ And I know it makes no sense, cause you walked out the door/ But its the only way I hear your voice anymore

It may be just my imagination, but Lindsay's breathing seems to steady some. I continue singing right up until the door opens and the night nurse greets me with a weary smile.

"I meant to come in here earlier... ICU visiting hours for family ended at one a.m.," she says. I glance up at the clock- its almost 4:30- before I nod, standing up. She waits for me in the doorway, closing the door behind the two of us as we exit and leading me back to the hotel-lobby-esque waiting room connected to the hospital cafe.

After a moment of glancing around, I perch in one of the booths at the edge of the cafe. The nurse looks over from her spot seated at one of the tables, her pen still hovering over whatever chart she's filling out.

"You really ought to go home, get some sleep," She suggests. I look to her, shrugging slightly.

"I promised her I wouldn't leave until her mom and our dad get here."

The nurse gives a slight nod, going back to her paper work. I'm debating putting my head down on my arms for a few minutes when my phone buzzes. pulling it out, I wince at the notifications highlighted on my screen.

19 unread texts.

Through all the chaos and answering the same five questions to about eight different doctors, I forgot lindsay and i were supposed to be back from movie night eleven hours ago.

Running a hand through my hair, I open my messages, reading each one and carefully noting the time on each.

 

Nov. 28th, 4:17 pm (Dad) - Myra just called me. I'm turning around at the next exit. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Nov. 28th, 4:29 pm (Gabe) - Yo, were you gonna be back in time for the late night rehearsal Jill scheduled?

Nov. 28th, 4:33 pm (Dad) - How is Lindsay?

Nov. 28th, 5:01 pm (Myra) - Just got on the first plane out of Houston. I'll send an ETA when possible.

Nov. 28th, 5:30 pm (Cole) - We just got to rehearsal. Are you gonna be here? Lindsay's invited

Nov. 28th, 5:43 pm (Gabe) - Covered for you with Jill. I thought your movie got out at five?

Nov. 28th, 6:15 pm (Gabe) - Its starting to snow. Answering your texts would be nice.

Nov. 28th, 6:30 pm (Dana) - Bro, are you okay? Gabe said you've gone radio silent

Nov. 28th, 7:00 pm (David) - So its been like 4 hours since anyone's heard from you. This wouldn't be weird if you weren't the one who always texts back after 5 minutes

Nov. 28th, 7:32 pm (Myra) - Spoke to the stewardess. I'll be in LA by 7 pm tomorrow

Nov. 28th, 8:00 pm (Jill) - Will, you're starting to worry people, its been 5 hours. Don't stay out too late, LOL.

Nov. 28th, 8:53 pm (David) - William Jay Behlendorf, answer your phone.

Nov. 28th, 10:17 pm (Cole) - Are you dead? Why aren't you answering texts

Nov. 28th, 10:30 pm (Jill) - That's it, we're coming to look for you. I swear to god if you have just not been paying any attention to what time it is, you're grounded. I'm your manager, I can do that!

Nov. 28th, 11:11 pm (Gabe) - Dude, Jill is pissed, I'm not really sure if I'm angry or terrifired. Its been eight hours. please, if you're still breathing, say something...

Nov. 29th, 12:01 am (Gabe) - Your car is at the movie theatre but the theatre is closed, Will, WHAT THE FUCK

Nov. 29th, 12:30 am (Cole) - Jill tried calling the cops but they say you have to be missing 24 hours before you're "missing". Everyone is terrified. where are you???

 

At Cole's text, I feel my chest tighten slightly. God, they must have been worried sick and all because I've been too distracted. Looking at the last text- from Dana- I feel a hundred times worse.

 

Nov. 29th, 3:00 am (Dana) - I haven't been this scared in my life... like... ever, Will. We found your car, but not you, your dad isn't answering his phone, neither is Lindsay's mom, or Lindsay, or you. I can't help but imagine a hundred awful scenarios, most of which involve me attending a funeral for one of the people I care most about in the world and when I think about that I can't fucking breathe... I'm sitting outside, in case you somehow come wandering back. Its snowing, a lot. Please. Just... be okay.

 

Tears well in my eyes, my hands suddenly trembling. Biting down hard on my lip, I thank whatever unseen force sometimes pretends to care that Thalia wandered off. I'd really rather not start crying in front of a stranger.

I've really done it now.

Nineteen texts. Everyone worried and miserable. Dana having a panic attack. And all of it is my fault.

Just like Lindsay is my fault.

A sick,anxious feeling knots my stomach. Swiping away the tears that spill over, I take a steadying breath. I have to call the guys and explain, but if I do that bawling, I'll terrify them even more.

Once I'm calm, I stand, following the hospital's warning that cell calls can only be made and recieved outside. And its in this moment that I remember I left my jacket in the movie theatre when Lindsay started seizing.

Sighing softly, I move towards the exit, knowing I haven't got much of a choice.

Frigid wind blasts me as soon as I step out the door, eating through my t-shirt and skinny jeans in a blink. Clenching my teeth, I fight to ignore it as I dial the band's house phone and wait.

Its ringing. I close my eyes, feeling desperation fill my chest. I know the guys will be mad, they might even hate me after what I just put them through. But, I need them so bad right now. I can't do this- I can't sit by my older sister's death bed- alone. 

Its too much...


End file.
